


lovers at last

by timelordswillwasteyou



Series: reisarumi [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fantasizing, Implied Switching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Uniform Kink, Voice Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, consensual voyeurism, wow that's a lot of kinks isn't it, you're welcome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: Yata's Blue boyfriends (is that really what he's calling them now? Geez, he needs to pull himself together and come up with better nicknames) are away for a week, and he misses them. A lot.





	lovers at last

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? 5k of pwp instead of continuing the actual plot? apparently yes  
> So this is part of a series thing where Fushimi, Yata and Munakata are all in love and dating each other, which I wrote part of the 'developing relationship' part of (and I will continue that eventually), but then Ideas happened and then This happened and just take it for what it is okay  
> Also, this took longer than expected to write, so sorry if the porn kinda sucks, I kinda lost motivation partway through it. hopefully that doesn't show, though :)
> 
> (unedited for now oops sorry)  
> (I know the section title is terrible feel free to suggest another one)

It’s only been five days or so, a fact he knows intellectually and tries to remind his heart of constantly, but Yata still misses his partners something terrible.

They’re away at a work conference – something about Scepter 4’s expertise in dealing with what have been deemed ‘post-Slate Strains’ being needed abroad – and are currently in Australia meeting with some (Yata guesses) important people there. From what he understands from Munakata’s fancy description of the business trip, he and Saruhiko and a few other higher-up Blues were asked to meet with what sounds like Australia’s equivalent of Scepter 4.

Yata is happy for them, that they’re keeping busy and finding ways to keep their Clan relevant even after the destruction of the Slates, but. Yeah. He misses them.

He misses them a _lot_ , and he groans at the memories of their recent…conversations, over the phone. They haven’t been anything more than that, not really (not beyond Saruhiko’s teasing), but just the sound of their voices has been enough to do him in lately, especially with his missing their physical presence so much. He’s never jerked off this much in his _life_ , and it’s all that stupid monkey’s and Blue King’s fault.

He glances at his watch; 5 in the evening. They usually call around 5:30 or so, so he has plenty of time for him to take care of himself before he has to deal with the stupid idiot voices he’s been missing, and he plans to utilize it. Saruhiko always seems to be able to tell when he’s riled up and will tease him mercilessly for it (even if Yata is pretty sure he’s usually just as flustered), and the teasing doesn’t help Yata’s problem either, so it’s only logical to take care of it now, right?

He swipes his hand across his belly from where he’d been idly thumbing at the waistband of his shorts, pretending to have to make a decision about where this was always going. He’ll be embarrassed on the phone later, but they won’t be able to see him, so it should be fine. He can hold himself together for one dumb phone call, after all!

Biting his lip, he moves his hand down lower, between his legs, rubbing at himself through the layers of fabric and gasping a little at the sensation. He’s more than half hard already; when had that happened? The amount he’s feeling already takes him by surprise, but he guesses it really shouldn’t; those two tend to affect him like this, after all. Doesn’t make it less embarrassing, though.

 _Those two_ … His mind slips unbidden into memories of just last week, when he walked in on the two of them kissing hard against Yata’s kitchen counter, Saruhiko’s body pressing Munakata flush against the hard surface, hands tangled in hair and hooked snug around waists. He had stood frozen at the door for some time, watching one of his guiltiest fantasies play out in front of him. They hadn’t noticed him right away, and he’d watched as Saruhiko moved his mouth to Munakata’s jaw, down his neck, nipping down toward his collarbone where he pulled aside his King’s work coat to expose the skin there and then back up to his ear, which Yata knows is a really sensitive spot for him. He had already been straining against his trousers, door still swung open and forgotten behind him, when he heard Saruhiko say into Munakata’s ear, voice low and sexy from the kissing, “Wish Misaki was here to see you like this. All…” he trails off, leaning back to take in the state of Munakata, who, Yata can see for the first time, looks fucking disheveled like he hardly ever sees the older man, eyes blown wide, neck littered with marks in the shape of Saruhiko’s mouth, head tilted back receptively and with the obvious outline of his erection proud against his front. Saruhiko shoves a thigh against it, and continues over Munakata’s groan, “…submissive.”

Yata hadn’t been able to hold in a gasp at that, and he’d stepped forward to let the door swing shut behind him and had a hand palming himself as Saruhiko turned to look at him. His growing smirk under half-lidded eyes hadn’t done anything for Yata’s (or Munakata’s, he would have guessed) situation; he usually doesn’t see Saruhiko so…well, if he’d called Munakata ‘submissive,’ he guesses the word for what Saruhiko was being would be _dominant_.

He hadn’t even had time to process how turned on the thought made him because Saruhiko had beckoned him forward with one finger, which Yata followed without having given his feet instruction to move, and as soon as he’d been within reach Saruhiko had wrapped an arm firmly around Yata’s waist to pull him in and _purr_ Yata’s name into his ear. He’d laced their fingers together, then, and moved them together to press against Munakata, who’d arched his neck back further in a clear invitation for them to do whatever they wanted to him.

It had been a fucking exhilarating thought; one he and Saruhiko, under the latter’s guidance, had taken full advantage of.

In the present, Yata’s hand tightens over himself, and he feels a little moisture bead out from his tip. _God_ , Saruhiko had been hot that day, ordering him around, telling him how to treat Munakata, nipping at his earlobe with every command, guiding them to the bed. He moves his hand under his shorts, feeling the wet spot on his boxers. Saruhiko had been hard the whole time but never made a move to touch himself, never ordered anyone to touch him, seemed content – indeed, _empowered_ – to watch Yata pleasure an uncharacteristically submissive Munakata, to watch him finger the other dark-haired man, tongue him, take him, make him desperate with pleasure, and it had been incredibly erotic to see Munakata like that, laying back and taking whatever they gave him (and, Yata could deduce from the flush and twitch of his cock against his belly, loving it). Yata was just beginning to think that had been all Saruhiko wanted from the evening when he’d felt long fingers pressing heat against his own entrance while he was still thrusting slow but hard into Munakata, the command to come rasped into his ear, and who had he ever been to deny Saruhiko something he asked for so nicely?

Fuck, he was leaking onto his stomach now, and he hadn’t even touched himself that much. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the memories of that night. Even after he’d come Saruhiko hadn’t been finished with them; he kissed Yata through his orgasm and then hooked an arm around his shoulders and laid him gently down beside Munakata, who had still been flushed and panting and so hard it must have almost hurt. There’d been a gleam in Saruhiko’s eyes as they left Yata’s, their fingers still interlaced, and looked down at where – and Yata had blushed with the realization – his come must have been draining from Munakata, and it was the first time Yata saw Saruhiko lose a little of his assertiveness, as he let out a muted gasp and then used his free hand to thumb Munakata’s cheek aside to get a better look.

Yata had laced his other hand with Munakata’s just as Saruhiko, too, had entered him, and from there it had been as frantic and desperate as one might expect from two people having been denied release all night, one by choice and one by association.

He’s just reaching under his boxers and squeezing around his (already wet – what is wrong with him?!) cock when his PDA starts ringing.

 _Oh, fuck_. It has to be them; what should he do?! They’re early, but they know he’s off work by now, so if he doesn’t answer they might worry or start working on something else and he’ll miss them for the night, which he isn’t willing to risk. But if he does answer, there’s no way Saruhiko at least won’t notice something up…

“Ugh!” Yata groans, but there was really never a choice; of course he’s going to answer. Despite his pleas, his cock pulses weakly in anticipation as he answers the call with the most normal-sounding, “Hey!” he can manage.

There’s a pause on the other end of the line, and before Yata can try to cover up his breathless greeting with an inquiry into how the conference is going, Saruhiko’s drawl comes through, loud and clear even with the poor reception in Yata’s apartment. “ _Oh_? Is Misaki getting started without us?”

Yata can’t stop himself from reacting to his voice, especially not when he’d just almost come just from thinking about it ordering him around, but he _can_ try to keep his dignity intact, so he shouts, “Shut up, Saru!” into the phone and is rewarded with Saruhiko’s manic laugh (though the ‘mania’ has lost most of its edge and just serves to turn Yata on more) and a chuckle from Munakata, who of course is also on the line.

“Good evening, Yata-kun,” that deep voice greets him. _Not helping_ , Yata thinks, without any bite. “Although Fushimi-kun here has been quite…crass, in his assessment of your situation, it does sound to be an accurate one.” An embarrassed groan from Yata and another bout of laughter from Saruhiko, and Munakata continues: “However, we can hardly blame him for resorting to such measures, right, Fushimi-kun? After all, we have been gone for several days. The longest the three of us have been apart since consummating our relationship, I believe?”

He can’t help another groan at that guy’s ridiculous way of speaking, and hears a tongue click from Saruhiko in response; they agree on that, at least. But still… “It’s not fair!” Yata tells them. His fingers squeeze around himself again; his erection hasn’t flagged even with the embarrassment of this conversation, and he doubts it will as long as they have those voices and he has ears. “You guys have each other, and I only have…” he trails off, reluctant to admit what got him going in the first place, but they’ll get it out of him eventually so he might as well make it easy and admit, “…memories.”

This clearly piques Munakata’s interest. “Oh? And what memories might those be, Yata-kun?”

His thighs rub together restlessly beneath the sheets; he runs his fingers lightly up and down his shaft, even the slight sensation making his breath catch as he confesses, “T-The other day, when…when Saru had you against the counter, a-and was being all…d-demanding…” An involuntary little gasp cuts him off, and fuck if he couldn’t probably come from the memory alone, without even laying a hand on himself.

There’s another pause on their end of the line, and then a breathy, muted moan from who sounds like Munakata. Yata imagines what Saruhiko must be doing to him right now, and before he can demand to be shown Saru beats him to it. “I’m switching to a video call. Get your watch, Misaki.” His voice is a little strained, and the video call can’t happen quickly enough, in Yata’s opinion. He grabs for his watch with his free hand, hesitates for a moment with his hand hovering over the nightstand, then grabs the lube out of the drawer, too – just in case.

He hears his PDA hang up, and a moment later he eagerly answers the video call that comes in on his watch. “Finally – _fuck_ ,” he immediately interrupts himself, because Saruhiko already has – Yata counts them – two fingers inside Munakata, the latter writhing against their hotel bed with his lips caught open on a moan, the former looking directly at him through the screen and distance that separates them.

“Is this what you wanted?” Saruhiko purrs, adjusting the angle of his wrist and drawing another gasp from his lover. “The cool, calm and collected Blue King at my mercy – at our mercy; me taking him apart for your pleasure? Is this what you wanted, _Misaki_?” He moans the last word through sensually parted lips, and Yata knows he’s doing that on purpose, but he can’t help the way he reacts, throbs against his palm.

Munakata turns to look at him too, then, sideways since he’s on his back, and Saruhiko’s got his wrists pinned above his head with the hand that isn’t fingering him and as he holds eye contact Saruhiko does something else that makes him groan and bite his bicep to muffle the noise, and the sight is so lewd Yata has to admit, “ _Yes_ ,” and finally pull his cock over his briefs, his balls resting just under the waistband, and strokes himself firmly as he bites his lip and continues to take in the sight of them.

He can see how hard Munakata is, but Saruhiko is still fully clothed (in that goddamn uniform of his, and Yata throbs again just thinking of how authoritative he’s being while looking so official, whereas he and Munakata are both nearly naked), and Munakata certainly isn’t in a position to demand anything of Saruhiko so it falls to Yata to get him out of those clothes, so to speak. So he whines, hand tightening around himself and eyes fixed on Saruhiko’s hands, “Saru, wanna see you.”

Saruhiko’s eyes go even more lidded, and he moves to replace the hand inside Munakata with the man’s own fingers to comply. He removes his coat first, then starts on the buttons of his vest; Munakata’s free hand moves to help with them but Saruhiko bats him away, and it is obvious he’s trying to put on a show for both of them, and even though he looks a little ridiculous, the way Yata has to grip harder around himself shows it’s effective anyway.

Sexy motherfucker. He’s succeeding even when he fails. What gave him the right to be this goddamn attractive?

He continues to strip slowly, piece by piece, and from there Yata’s eyes are engaged in a battle with themselves over which of them to look at: Munakata, fingers curling lewdly inside himself and wrist brushing against his flushed cock and toes curled near Saruhiko’s hips; or Saruhiko, running his hands down his own thighs before ridding himself of his tight work pants, biting his lip as his hand brushes against the front of his briefs. He settles for alternating between which of them he’s looking at; then, when that doesn’t work, trying to take in the whole picture. Either way makes him feel too close to coming, and he has to squeeze the base of his cock to prevent it, something that, of course, doesn’t escape Saruhiko’s attention.

He refrains from commenting, though – beyond a smirk, at least – instead apparently deeming it time to get on with it. He finishes kicking off his pants, having raised himself to his knees to do so, then lowers himself over Munakata’s legs, straddling him and adding one finger to Munakata’s two within him.

He turns back to look at Yata through the screen again, asks, “What do you think, Misaki?” He crooks his fingers, his other hand tracing down the long vein on Munakata’s erection, continues, “Should I fuck him?”

Yata groans, glad for the constriction around his cock or else Saruhiko’s voice and words alone might’ve been enough to do him in, and nods frantically, babbling, “Yes, god, Saruhiko, want you to feel good, want you both to feel good, wanna see you, touch you, wish I was there, _shit_ – ” and he has to cut himself off because his hand’s started moving on himself unbidden, again, and he almost made himself come, _again_.

He doesn’t know what kind of noise he just made, but Saruhiko lets out a little gasp, saying, “Misaki, your _sounds_ – love making you moan – don’t we, Reisi? _Ah_ ,” he gasps again, presumably in response to Munakata having pulled him forward to get at his cock, untouched until now but still – if the noises he makes as Munakata thumbs his head are anything to go by – incredibly turned on. Yata had almost forgotten, with how in-charge he seems, how hard he must have been this whole time as he focused his attention on him and Munakata rather than himself.

It’s Munakata’s turn to be impatient now, though, and he withdraws his own fingers from himself, leaving Saruhiko’s, and all but begs, his voice cracking halfway through, “Fushimi-kun, I would – I would like very much to have you inside me now.”

Saruhiko’s eyes open, and he removes his own hand too and then leans down to press a deep kiss against Munakata’s mouth, letting his body sink down at the same time so that their cocks bump against each other, and Yata can just hear the low groans they breath into each other’s mouths. He wants nothing more than to be touching them, his hands on their hips, guiding them, helping them grind together like that, but he can’t, isn’t with them, so he has to settle for closing his eyes and letting the sounds of their whines and the rub of their slick cocks against each other wash over him, imagining they are all together and that they are doing this right in front of him on his own bed instead of in a hotel room an ocean away.

Saruhiko pulls back a little, propping himself on his forearms over Munakata and weaving long fingers into his long hair, and Yata watches them stare at each other for a quiet moment. Munakata’s hand farthest away from the screen goes to rest at the small of Saruhiko’s back and starts stroking there lightly (Saruhiko loves being touched there, just above where the curve of his ass starts, and Yata sees him shiver slightly at the attention), and then as one they both look back into the screen and at him.

They make such a sight: dimly lit by the light of the laptop, their closely aligned bodies take on an almost ethereal appearance, the shadows playing off their skin beautifully, embracing their lines and curves and it’s almost too much for Yata, their beauty, and then Saruhiko lowers himself onto his far elbow and reaches out toward him with his other hand, says, breathily but full of emotion, “Misaki.”

Yata nearly chokes, his chest filling with love for the both of them, and it sends a shock down his spine and into his cock, which pulses with something new this time – not arousal, that’s already there, but something else, something that makes him feel full and pure and incredibly lucky and which fills every part of his body so that he can’t help but remind them, “I love you both,” and hope the gravity of those simple words gets through to them, through the screen and over the distance.

It’s almost comical how their eyes widen almost in unison, and then Munakata’s face settles into a relaxed smile (he’s a little more used to being told he’s loved, Yata thinks), followed a moment later by Saruhiko, who responds with a simple but weighty, “Yeah,” and leans in to kiss Munakata again. Yata understands the word and the gesture, knows that if he was with them they’d be kissing him, too, and before he knows it he’s wearing a smile of his own.

Then Saruhiko rolls his hips and the moment is broken, melting back into arousal, and Yata groans at the sight of them frotting against each other again. Saruhiko’s hands are on the move again, moving over Munakata’s skin and down before they find his hips, and he lifts up on them along with his own body before guiding Munakata onto his knees in front of him. He looks to Yata as if for confirmation, and Yata realizes he’s asking if he can see okay with this angle, and he looks to Saruhiko’s hands on his hips, follows the bump of Saruhiko’s cock against the small of Munakata’s back, and of course his answer is yes.

Saruhiko breathes out, smiling at Yata in that sideways way of his, then turns back to the other dark-haired man, who’s patiently waiting on his elbows, eyes flicking between Saruhiko’s motions and Yata’s hand where he’s started slowly circling his crown again. When he notices Munakata looking he presses his thumb just under his head, making himself groan, and watches Munakata’s fingers fist in the sheets in an attempt to keep his composure; Yata smirks. Between him and Saruhiko, they’ll take care of that soon enough.

Saruhiko is running his hands over Munakata’s back, up to his shoulders and then down his spine and back over his hips, his ass, encouraging him to relax, and Yata watches his other hand pop open the lube again and then grip his cock, watches him bite his lip at the stimulation. Then his hands are settling on Munakata’s hips again, gripping them in an unspoken question which is answered by a nod from below him, and then he’s pushing in slow.

Yata can see him sinking in, see his fingers tighten on Munakata’s hips as he tries to control himself (he doesn’t do this all too often, and Yata knows from experience how overwhelming the pleasure must be for him, right now), see Munakata open his mouth in a noiseless gasp and bury his face in the sheets as his body opens for Saruhiko. His fingers tighten unbidden on his own cock, and he bites his lip, reaching out with his other hand to grip the covers and try to keep the noises that want to come out at bay.

He remembers the lube he’d gotten out earlier, then, lost in the sheets his free hand had gone for, and without even really thinking about he grabs it and removes his other hand from himself for a moment to open it and dribble some on his right hand. He settles back into the pillows, then – eyes only ever leaving the screen for a couple seconds at a time, and Saruhiko is nearly in all the way now, giving Munakata and himself plenty of time to adjust, the considerate bastard – and reaches down between his legs, past his swollen length, pressing two fingertips against his entrance and pushing the tips of them inside.

It feels good, of course, but mostly it just makes him wish it was one of them inside him instead, and as he has the thought his eyes find Munakata’s, the purple-ish blue blown wide with arousal, and Yata finds himself in the somewhat awkward situation of being stupidly jealous of the man but also of Saruhiko. Mostly, though, he just wants to be there with them, but he’ll take what he can get and make the most of watching them, instead.

Saruhiko makes a couple of slow thrusts, getting Munakata used to the feel of him – he doesn’t bottom all too often, either, though not necessarily out of not wanting to – and then starts fucking him for real, hands going now to the sides of Munakata’s ribs, running loving fingertips down his torso and giving him room to rock back into his thrusts, which he does. It had surprised Yata, how naturally this seemed to come to Saruhiko, the first time he did it; and how naturally it seems to come now, despite his relative lack of experience. But even if Yata didn’t know from personal experience how intuitive this is for Saruhiko, how the caring, almost innocent motions of his hands contrast with the depth and force of his hips into his partner, he’d be able to tell from Munakata’s reactions, which he watches raptly (when he’s not watching Saruhiko’s face or hands or the place where their hips meet or…well. Yata watches everything, okay. Can you blame him?)

With all the teasing and preparation Saruhiko had done, it doesn’t take long before his thrusts pick up speed, and Yata can tell he’s getting close by the flush high on his cheeks and the sweat collecting along his hairline. His chest is heaving a little with the exertion of fucking into Munakata, but he doesn’t slow, instead leans forward to take Munakata’s bobbing length into his palm, lets his thrusts guide his hand until Munakata’s panting into the sheets and finally breaking eye contact with Yata. Yata’s own fingers speed up inside himself (he’s not even bothering touching his cock anymore; he knows he can come just from this, and he already feels amazing enough as it is), and he adds a third one just as Saruhiko turns to meet his gaze.

He gasps, his lips falling open to let the noise through, and his fingers twitch against Munakata’s sides, hips stuttering against him as he inhales sharply and releases the breath with a moan of Yata’s name. _He hadn't realized I was_ … Yata blushes even thinking it, and under Saruhiko’s gaze, _fingering myself_. Yata’s close now, right on the edge, so he tells them, moans out, “Close,” then reaches down with his free hand to squeeze around his base, _again_ ; he wants to wait for them, wants for them all to come as one.

He doesn’t have to wait long; Saruhiko groans, hand picking up on Munakata’s cock and his hips still a little and he lets Munakata grind back against him, and it isn’t even a few seconds after he’s allowed to control the pace that Munakata’s gasping out Saruhiko’s name, a breathy, “Ah, _Fushimi-kun_ ,” and spilling over Saruhiko’s hand and the covers below him. He’s clenching around Saruhiko now, Yata knows (also from experience), and Saruhiko doesn’t hold out long at all in the face of that sensation before he’s twitching and groaning and releasing as well, pulling out of Munakata halfway through to rub himself against the small of Munakata’s back (one of his favorite spots, Yata knows – yes, also from experience). Yata follows them, then, almost as an afterthought, overwhelmed by the sight of them, dick untouched but convulsing against his lower belly and legs moving restlessly in the bedsheets. He comes so hard it surprises him, and when his free hand goes to grip his soaked length two more spurts are released to join the mess on his body. He collapses into the pillows, then, totally spent and still whimpering a little, and opens his eyes after a moment to find Saruhiko collapsed over Munakata, stroking his stomach and gazing at Yata through the screen.

Yata loves them so much his body feels too small to hold it all, and he smiles a little helplessly at them. The afterglow is one of his favorite parts, and he wishes again that they were all together, but it won’t be much longer now. In fact… “Only a couple more days, right?”

Saruhiko’s I-know-something-you-don’t smirk appears on his lips, and Munakata reaches up to touch it. Yata’s sure they want to shower – he needs to, too, quite desperately, actually, but Munakata answers first, “Actually, I managed to…pull some strings, as it were, and as it turns out we are being dismissed a day early.”

Yata perks up right away. “So that means…”

Saruhiko props himself up fully on one arm, smirking again and telling him, “Yes, Misaki. We’ll be home in the morning. Try to reign in your excitement until then.”

He’s already having trouble doing that; he can’t help the grin that breaks out on his face at their words. “Great! I-I’ve missed you guys.” He feels heat fill his cheeks but the smile doesn’t waver. “Can I meet you at the airport? What time are you getting in?”

Saruhiko rolls his eyes, dropping back down onto Munakata’s chest and draping an arm across his torso. Munakata’s arm goes around his shoulders, and it is him who answers again, “Do not feel obliged, but we certainly would not protest. As for what time we arrive, I believe our flight lands around 10:30am, so perhaps an 11am pick-up time would be appropriate?”

Saruhiko snorts – Yata knows it’s in response to Munakata’s formal way of speaking, even naked and fucked out in a hotel bed with his subordinate – but nods in agreement. Yata’s smile gets even wider, and he near-shouts, “Okay! I’ll see you both then!”

A nod from Munakata and a mocking (but fond) smirk from Saruhiko, and he reaches to hang up the call. At the last second, Saruhiko says his name, a soft, “Misaki” that catches him off guard, and he pauses to let him speak. He continues a moment later, blushing, “Me too.” A glance at Munakata. “ _Us_ , too,” he corrects.

It takes Yata a second, but then his smile morphs into something softer: Saruhiko just told him he loves him, that _they_ love him. He’s already heard it from Munakata, who’s a little more generous with his words and emotions, not that that makes hearing it any less special, but for Saruhiko…

“Saru… R-Reisi…” He’s still getting used to using Munakata’s first name, but it feels appropriate for the intimacy and weight of the moment. This feels significant, but also not so much, as if it’s something he already knew and didn’t really need to hear – although hearing it makes him feel…really, really nice. “T-Thanks. I’ll see you guys tomorrow? Get a good night’s sleep, okay?”

Saruhiko nods against Munakata’s chest, and the man responds, “Indeed, Yata-kun. We look forward to seeing you soon.”

Yata smiles at them one last time – they look so soft, he loves them dearly, and all that – before hanging up for real.

He settles back in the sheets again right away. Between work and the (fucking incredible) orgasm, he feels pretty tired, and a quick glance at the clock tells him it’s already pretty late. It’s acceptable for him to go to bed, then.

After a shower, that is.

He sits up, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. If Saruhiko were here, he’d make fun of Yata not being able to reach the ground; if Munakata were here, he’d reprimand him for it. Yata smiles again, if he ever stopped. God, he can’t wait to see them.

Tomorrow can’t come quickly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school is starting back up so updates might get sporadic but I will be continuing this whenver (and wherever) inspiration strikes, in case anyone cares.  
> thanks for reading as usual, I appreciate all of u <3


End file.
